


liquor, liquor lips

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, But only by a little, Couch Sex, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Lance (Voltron), does it count as pining if you really want your best friend's dick in your mouth, keith is bigger and grizzled here, more like he's becoming galra keith, theyve been drinking a little, well the beginning of friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: basically: lance has a biting kink and only figures it out thanks to his best bro keith.warning for loads of cursing, copious amounts of blushing, and teeth (obviously.)this was a commission for @eggyeggplant on twitter! if you have one, you should follow her, she's super sweet.(title comes from marina and the diamonds, bubblegum b*tch)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 274





	liquor, liquor lips

Lance wasn’t sure when the fixation started, but something about Keith seemed… different. Not bad, just weird. He didn’t know where to place it, because it wasn’t obvious. Keith just seemed… sharper. Definitely bigger, but not by much. (Lance had been mad about that lost inch at first, but then he realized that it didn’t really matter because Keith seemed to forget about his new height anyway and it was hilarious to see him bump his head against things.)

The changes didn’t seem to be noticed by anybody else, either, and it made Lance think that he was insane, at first. He could still tell that something was  _ different _ , though! Then, one day, while during a meeting with the Blade, Lance noticed. Keith had been laughing, and it had only been a flash, but Lance could’ve sworn that Keith had fangs.  _ Fangs _ ! Like a werewolf or something, only more real and definitely more attractive.

From then on, Lance found himself staring at Keith more often. A part of him always hoped to get a glimpse of those teeth. Maybe it was weird- actually, it was  _ really _ weird, but he couldn’t help himself. Keith just had a way of keeping his attention like that.

Sometimes, if Lance zoned out too much, he would imagine what they would feel like on his skin. Her sister used to read those weird vampire novels, and they all offered differing points of view. Lance didn’t want to actually get  _ bitten _ like a vampire would, but rather if he’d be gentle and tease, or leave lots of hickies, or whisper sweet nothings and scrape his teeth against his pulse like a promise.

Whenever Lance started thinking like that, he’d have to force himself to stop or else he’d pop a boner in the middle of a very public place. Sometimes he’d catch Keith looking over at him too, and he wondered if he knew. They were friends, sure, and Lance was very glad for it, but he couldn’t just go up to Keith and say ‘hey buddy I just wanted to let you know that I think your Galra heritage is really fucking hot and also please mark me up.’

No thanks, Lance would rather die than tell Keith how he felt. These were secrets he’d have to carry with him to the grave (or maybe reminisce on in the shower when everyone else was asleep, but that felt more creepy than anything else) and Lance was perfectly fine with that. But even if he would never tell him, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if Keith really knew, and what he’d do.

\----------

Keith was drunk. Lance could tell, he could always tell in the way that Keith’s eyes were lidded and lips were bitten red, and he just seemed  _ looser  _ and more relaxed. (Of course, the half empty cup of Nunvill in his hand was also a pretty good indicator that he was inebriated.)

Lance wasn’t sure how to feel, as he stared at Keith. The other boy was standing with Hunk, laughing brightly at something- Lance could hear the familiar sound even from where he was, across the room. Keith looked, well… pretty. He was an attractive guy, and Lance could admit that, rival or not. Well.. he would admit it to  _ himself _ . He could never tell Keith, he’d never live it down.

They weren’t… together. In fact, they could barely get along most days. But despite how they acted, they were friends. Lance knew he could trust Keith with anything, and sometimes they would hang out when it was late at night and the pressure got to be too much. They teased each other a lot, but everybody on the team teased each other. It was just how they showed their affection for each other.

Unfortunately, Lance must have zoned out thinking about this, because when he shook his head to focus again, Keith was staring right back at him. It almost made him jump. In order to save face, he glared at Keith instead. Keith laughed at him, and it made Lance blush. He was more upset with himself for reacting in that way than he was at Keith for laughing. Lance was determined to ignore Keith for the rest of the evening.

\-----

Several dobashes later, the party was over and Lance was exhausted. Usually, he loved parties, and this was no exception, but sometimes the fun meter runs out and Lance is reminded that it really is difficult to keep up the smiles all evening long. His jaw genuinely ached from all the smiling that he’d had to do- it was amazing that Allura managed to keep up the facade the whole evening without slipping. Of course, maybe it wasn’t a facade. She was, probably, actually happy to see everybody.

The only person, or rather, thing, that Lance was excited to see was his bed.

That extra, half-empty (or was it half full? That was a philosophical debate for later, when his head wasn’t buzzing with alcohol and his mouth didn’t feel like it was full of cotton) bottle of Nunvill in the common room looked pretty enticing, though. Before he could convince himself to swipe it, the automatic door hissed open and Lance snapped his head up.

“What the hell are you doing awake?” There Keith stood in all of his practically shirtless glory- practically being the key word here, as he was wearing a shirt, it just happened to be unbuttoned all the way down. It defeated the purpose of wearing a shirt, really.

Lance dragged his eyes away from Keith’s abs (nothing wrong with staring, of course) and frowned at his teammate. “I could ask you the same thing, Keith.”

Keith waved his hand in response, like it wasn’t important and that irked Lance for some reason. Maybe it was because Keith was just stupidly sexy and he had the audacity to judge Lance for staying awake? “I asked you first.”

“Yeah, but I’m better than you.”

Keith flopped down next to him. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“So you agree that I’m better than you?”

Keith turned his head to look at Lance, and he smiled, a dangerous flash of sharp canines. “Maybe,” he agreed. “Don’t let it get to your head, though. It’s already big enough as it is.”

“Fuck you,” Lance groaned.  _ There went the nice moment they were having _ .

Keith laughed sharply. “Time and a place, Lance. Time and a place.”

Lance was so surprised that he choked on his own spit and fell into a coughing fit, spluttering indignantly. “Shut the hell up, Keith!”

Laughing again, that bastard, Keith leaned over, crowding his way into Lance’s personal space. He pressed his nose into Lance’s neck. “Your heart is beating so fast right now, Lance. Are you scared?”

Lance scoffed, but he knew that his face was red, so there was no point in trying to deny that this exact scenario hadn’t been in his wet dreams for months.

(It was something that Lance was ashamed to admit, but he was, after all, just a boy from Cuba and he had his urges too. It didn’t help that Keith was definitely just his friend, but he was still hot and Lance was only human, okay?!)

“I hate you.” Lance’s voice sounded weak even to himself.

Keith smiled against his skin, nosing his was behind Lance’s ear and pressing a kiss there. “No you don’t. I know you stare at me sometimes.”

“I do not!” Lance spluttered again, but he really couldn’t deny that either. He  _ totally  _ stared, and it mostly irked him that he was so obvious.

“Yes you do.” His teeth scraped the edge of Lance’s ear and Lance felt his blood run hot and cold all at once. This was, really, the only reason for the small whimper that escaped him and Keith chuckled. “I think it’s really hot that you’re always staring at my mouth.”

Lance turned his head around and bumped noses with Keith. He had never really noticed before, but Keith’s eyes were purple, the same color of lavender petals and his sister’s wallpaper, and deep red wine that caused a stain when you spilled it.

He sucked in a breath, just as Keith leaned in and their lips slotted together.

_ We’re just friends, we’re just friends, we’re just friends- _ was all that was running through Lance’s head, and it made his chest feel funny, and not in a good way. Friends didn’t really kiss each other, but he didn’t want to make it weird because one of Keith’s canines caught on Lance’s bottom lip and it was hot as fuck.

Lance could push aside his conscience for just a bit. His hand slid up, fisting into Keith’s hair. They weren’t really kissing any more, this was turning into full on  _ making out _ because Keith’s tongue was in his mouth now, and Lance was a mess.

One of Keith’s hands landed on Lance’s thigh and he let his legs fall open, letting Keith crowd against him even more. Their hips slotted together in a way that was incredibly sinful.

Lance’s mama was gonna kill him when she found out about this.

They parted and Lance’s lips were red and slicked with spit. “Fuck,” Keith said, voice rough in a way that made Lance’s stomach swoop out from under him. “You look so fucking  _ good _ like this. How do you not have people tripping over themselves for you??”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh, although it sounded pretty weak in comparison. “I guess they just don’t see what you see, huh?”

“Guess not.” Keith paused for a moment and suddenly looked more tender as he touched Lance’s collarbone, fingers ghosting over his skin. “Can I bite you? I wanna bite you.”

“Excuse me? You’ve just tried to eat my face and you’re asking if you can bite me?”

Keith made a weird expression, halfway between pained and amused. “Please never call it that again, Lance. That’s so disgusting.”

“Fair enough. Fine, yes, you can bite me. But only because you’re such a good friend.”

Keith smiled, and it looked sincere before leaning down again, his hot breath tickling Lance’s skin. He could get used to this, he thought, as Keith pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. It was almost soft at first, which was unexpected. But then Keith gently bit down. Not enough to cause a lasting mark, barely any pressure at all.

Lance still made a noise, though. It wasn’t a moan, more of a sigh. He hated himself for it, though, because Keith laughed again. “Shut up,” Lance mumbled, letting his eyes fall shut.

Keith didn’t say anything else (which Lance was grateful for, because although this was nice, he was still liable to punch Keith in the face), but he did keep up with the gentle bites along his neck. Once he reached Lance’s collarbone, the bites got a bit rougher. They left slightly red indentations in the shape of his teeth that bordered the protruding bones like a halo. This was anything but angelic, though.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Keith asked. Lance nodded in response and lazily raised his arms. Keith pushed his shirt up to Lance’s shoulders. Lance’s torso was well defined from all those years of swimming and, more recently, fighting purple cat aliens. He didn’t have the same figure as Keith, but Lance was lithe and nimble and attractive in his own way.

Keith started his new journey of biting down Lance’s chest by beginning with his nipples. Lance had never played with his nipples before, and all the girls he had ever been with (and the couple of guys as well) didn’t put too much thought into touching him there. That was fine by Lance, he didn’t care.

But Keith? Keith seemed intent on throwing Lance for a loop because he kissed the area between them, then  _ bit _ Lance’s right nipple. Lance yelped and instinctively flailed his leg. Before he could injure either of them, Keith grabbed his ankle and wrapped his leg around his waist. Keith was grinning like the cat that got the cream as he bit Lance’s other nipple as well.

Lance was expecting it this time, so he didn’t do any dramatic flailing, but Keith still looked pleased anyway. He then moved down, pressing bites down to Lance’s belly button. “You’re stomach is heaving,” he pointed out, fingers drumming along Lance’s hips.

“Well you’re getting a little close to my dick there, buddy.” Lance tried not to think of the implications of what would happen if Keith sucked his dick, that was just too much for his brain to handle at the moment. He looked down to see Keith with the softest smile on his face.

“You’re a dork, Lance. I’m not gonna do anything down there. Unless you want me to. Do you want me to?”

  
“Uh. Do you?” Lance was flushed down to his chest, which might have been adorable if it wasn’t for the fact that Keith was a smug bastard. “I mean, I… we’re just friends, y’know?”

“Who says friendship can’t have a few benefits?”

“I.. guess that’s true,” Lance said finally. “Um, well. I don’t really think I could handle you doing anything down there with.. with your mouth.”

“But you  _ do _ want me to do something?”

“I don’t know! I guess so. I don’t want you to do anything if you don’t want to, of course, so you can say no and that would be totally fine. I guess it would be nice if you did something though, but like I said, you-”

Keith cut him off with another deep kiss, one that made Lance squeak like an idiot. “You talk too much,” he said. Keith maneuvered himself so he was resting on his elbows on top of Lance. Their hips were still touch, and Lance’s leg was still hooked around his waist. “Is this okay?” he said. Lance nodded because he didn’t trust his voice, and that was probably a good thing because the second that he did, Keith rolled his hips in a filthy grind and Lance’s brain short circuited.

To be honest, Lance really wasn’t sure what he expected. He had certainly never thought that Keith would be a gentle lover (not that that thought passed through his brain very often, nosiree), but this… this was something else entirely. This was quick, and it was  _ dirty _ , and Lance could feel his soul being condemned with every thrust of Keith’s hips. It didn’t really help that they were both wearing pants because the denim of his jeans rubbed against his dick in an infuriating way. Keith didn’t seem like this worried him too much because he was still grinding against him.

Lance let out a quiet moan and he tightened his legs, also fisting his hand again in Keith’s hair. This, if anything, spurred Keith on and he busied himself with Lance’s neck again. Lance really couldn’t care if the marks were visible when Keith was busy pressing those damn  _ teeth _ against his neck, worrying the skin and leaving bruises to bloom across his skin. Their breath and quiet noises lingered between them.

Lance popped open the button of his jeans, uncaring as he basically thrust his hand down his pants. His need was growing, damn it, and since he already felt like he was going to explode in more ways than one, he figured that he needed this. Keith must’ve agreed, because he bit Lance’s earlobe again and whispered the filthiest words there.

“That’s right, Lance, I bet you’re so close. You can come for me, can’t you?” His hands, warm to the touch, splayed across Lance’s tummy, squeezing marks into his sides. “I know you can. You’re such a good boy for me.” Lance’s breath hitched at that, and Keith squeezed him again, pitching them forward to the place of no return. “I want you to come for me. Be a good boy, Lance, and come for me.”

Lance wasn’t really sure what caused this. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t gotten any attention in a long time, or maybe it was his previously unknown praise kink coming to life, but either way, the second Keith said that, Lance had to hide his face in Keith’s neck as he, essentially, came in his pants.

It would have been terribly embarrassing if he wasn’t still on cloud nine because of it.

Even though he had come, Keith was still grinding against him. Lance was a bit sensitive, but he made sure to lift his hips once more and kiss Keith silly as the other groaned and came. Keith’s hips stuttered to a stop, and the two of them just laid there, panting and with their legs tangled together. “Holy shit,” Keith muttered.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. He tilted his head to see Keith better, and he couldn’t help but smile. “Hey.. that was nice.”

“Yeah. If you ever want somebody to suck your dick… like I said, I’ll do it.”

Lance chuckled, but it sounded more like a wheeze. “Whatever, shut up. I’m so tired, I could just fall asleep.”

“Let’s just.. take a nap. A small one, though.” As Keith said that, he looked down to see that Lance was already fast asleep. Keith chuckled fondly and shut his eyes as well.

\-----

In the morning, all the Paladins were exhausted, but Allura was up bright and early, like usual. She usually went through the castleship first thing in the morning, just to make sure there were no intruders or anything. When she walked into the common room… she was met with quite the sight.

  
She slapped a hand over her eyes and gave poor Keith and Lance quite the stern talking-to. The other paladins would never do something like this! At least, she hoped not.

She didn’t notice the two boys exchange a glance and secret smiles during their scolding. Maybe, Lance thought, as they were getting yelled at, this wasn’t so bad.


End file.
